the girl that playing violin alone
by Kapten Pelangi
Summary: [Regulus/Connor] —bagaikan melodi yang menariknya, ia melihat gadis yang bermain biola tersebut.


Ia berhenti sebentar, mengintip untuk melihat siapa orang memainkan melodi indah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saint seiya © masami kurumada**

 **.**

 **Saint seiya the lost canvas © shiori teshirogi**

 **.**

 **The girl that playing violin alone © kapten pelangi**

 **.**

 **Leo Regulus x Connor Lugh**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **Oit of character, typo(s), miss typo, SWKNU!School!AU, gaje, dan hal-hal tidak lazim lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasa kelas yang sepi dan kosong, hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih di sekolah, melakukan piket atau sekedar menunggu di jemput. Suara jam terdengar ditelinga—ah, tentu saja, sekolah sudah nyaris sepi sejak 30 menit lalu, sejak bel pulang berbunyi.

Regulus mengenyutkan dahi, lalu menguap lebar. Sungguh, pemuda berusia 15 tahun tersebut masih mengantuk lantaran bermain game dengan sepupunya semalaman. Dia sendiri, jadi pulang terlambat karena ketiduran—yeah, guru dan teman-temannya juga tidak membangunkannya.

Ia berjalan, melewati kelas demi kelas, lalu turun dari lantai tiga ke lantai dua dengan tangga dengan berlari-lari kecil. Melewati ruangan kelas yang sudah rapi atau sedang dirapihkan, sesekali bertemu dengan beberapa guru dan menyapa.

Sayup-sayup Regulus mendengar sebuah suara. Bukan, bukan suara angin yang berhembus ataupun suara jam. Suara itu lembut, bernada, dan menyenangkan untuk didengar. Suara melodi yang bebas.

Berjalan perlahan, ia melirik sekilas pada setiap ruangan. Hei, apa suara tadi halusinasi? Tidak, suara itu terdengar makin lama makin jelas. Hantu? Regulus tidak seperti kakak kelasnya yang suka cerita hantu—dan ia _tidak_ percaya akan adanya hantu.

Ruangan terakhir yang belum di cek olehnya adalah ruang musik, ruangan yang dekat dengan tangga menuju lantai satu. Ruangan tersebut tidak ditutup, pintunya dibiarkan terbuka, membuat alunan melodi terdengar.

Bagaikan seorang penguntit—uh, dia bukan penguntit tapi— Regulus berjalan tanpa suara, melirik pada ruangan yang diisi dengan piano, papan tulis, dan hal-hal berbau musik lainnya.

Yang dilihatnya adalah seorang gadis bersurai pirang indah sedang bermain biola dengan... uh, apa? Menabjukkan? Hebat? Keren? Regulus sendiri sulit untuk mengungkapkannya.

Gadis itu bermain dengan lihai, mengesek bow-nya pada senar biola. Oke, Regulus memang tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan alat musik, tapi yang dilihatnya benar-benar hebat.

Menganti dari nada satu ke nada lain hingga menciptakan sebuah irama musik, menciptakan sebuah melodi yang membuat Regulus senang sendiri mendengarkan, membuatnya melupakan jam berapa sekarang.

Entah sudah sejak kapan, ia —Regulus— berdiri diam sembari mendengarkan alunan biola hingga tidak menyadari bahwa suara tersebut makin lama makin menghilang. Regulus kembali mengintip, melihat gadis tersebut memasukkan biola berserta bownya ke kotak biola, lalu menentengnya di tangan.

Mengembuskan napas, gadis bersurai pirang itu mulai berjalan ke arah pintu, matanya barunya menyadari bahwa sendari tadi ada yang memperhatikan, membuat Regulus tertawa miris—ketahuan sudah dirinya.

"Eh... Aku tak sengaja melihatnya, sungguh!" Dia memberi tanda 'peace' pada sang gadis, berusaha menyakinkannya. "Tadi tak sengaja. Eh, namaku Regulus, kau?"

Hening tak ada jawaban.

Gadis itu masih menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan bingung, lalu mengulas sebuah senyum kecil yang indah, "Mm, tidak apa-apa, kok. Namaku Connor, Connor Lugh."

Suara bak melodi indah itu terdengar ditelinga Regulus, memecahkan keheningan sore hari.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n :**

 **Yahooo~ saya kembali lagi, nih. Ada yang kangen?** **ヽ(´▽｀)/**

 **Pertama kalinya bikin fic dengan pair straight selain genderbend atau karakter dari fandom sebelah. Awalnya saya mau pake KarGel, loh, biar nanti Degel main piano—menurut saya, Degel pasti keren kalau main piano macam cowok wortel anime sebelah /lah**

 **But—! Apa daya saya ternyata malah bikin Reggy x Connor! Nggak apa, sih... tapi... PLIS ITU ENDINGNYA APAAN, YAK?!**

 **Adakah yang tidak tahu siapa itu Connor? Dia itu muncul pas di Leo Gaiden, kok —kalau ingatan saya masih bener, sih, namanya Connor.**

 **Dor— saya jadi lelah, 'kan. Btw, don't forget to review, okay~?**


End file.
